Stone Cold Heart
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: "There is only one absolute, everything freezes." This was said by a certain DC Comics villain. If only people had paid attention. If only they hadn't betrayed him. If only they hadn't signed themselves over for death. Maybe then they would have been spared, because now a certain raven haired teen with eerie emerald eyes is about to prove truer words were never spoken. DZ2 Response


Author's Apology: So I'm sorry about how lacking my updates have been. I have been having serious finanical issues resulting in me having to get -Gasp- roommates! So I've been at the mercy of their schedule with the whole "I don't want to deal with lights from your computer while I sleep." Or "I need to use the computer during the day for work." Fortunately those annoying pain in the asses moved out and I got new roommates! My dear friend Stydia Martinski of youtube, as well as my cousin Ben.

Now I do plan on finishing my works currently up. As most of you know I have only deleted a small number of things and I can fit them on one hand and still have fingers. But I am taking a break from my No more than Fiction story after receiving very little feedback in the form of reviews and a large portion of hate PM's following the release of the latest chapters. I'm not being that Author that doesn't release chapters until reviews increase. I'm that Author that feels due to the lack of reviews no one is interested in it anymore. Thus I'm taking a beat to work up the energy to finish something that I feel no one wants to read which as an Author is hard for me.

My pride and joy is currently Let the Monster Rise, which is actually pretty similar to the one-shot your about to read here. If you like a some what crazy Harry that is. However I've ranted enough and will allow you to read now. Hope you enjoy.

 **Challenge Response: DZ2's Ice Ice Baby challenge.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the quote used in the summary.**

 ** **DZ2's 'Ice Ice Baby' Challenge****

 ** **Plot:**** **In the wintertime, the cold bites at the skin and the dark frightens the mind, but throw in a little bit of magic and you get something that you're better off NOT calling your enemy.**

 ** **Rules:**** **Dark or Evil Harry (Evil)**

 **At some point either before Hogwarts or during his summer years, Harry discovers the ability to conjure and control/manipulate Ice (Summer before fifth year)**

 **As a display of his power, Harry seems to have a bad habit of making glass frost over and/or leaving icy steps in his path (Little more than that ;) )**

 **Because of the coldness of his heart and the Arctic strength of his powers, Harry's attitude becomes colder and mildly uncaring towards certain things/people (Um you can say that)**

 **His new attitude seems to infuriate those who don't understand the methods behind his newfound iciness/apathy (Um more like terrified)**

 **Sirius, Luna and the Demons of Gryffindor MUST be Harry's allies no matter what (Yes of course)**

 **All pairings are welcome, but NO Harems or Multi (No pairings here, sorry)**

 ** **Guidelines:****

 **Crossovers (No)**

 **Later on, Harry discovers he can control Water as a whole (No)**

 **Later, Harry discovers he can control other elements (No)**

 **Creature-Harry (No)**

 **Dark-Lord Harry (Probably would be eventually)**

 **A prophecy speaks of the master of Icy Darkness (No)**

 **When he discovers the power, it destroys the Horcrux in him (Yup)**

 **Harry's power has a drawback (No)**

 **Soul Bond (No)**

 **Slash (No)**

 ** **Forbidden:****

 **Harry serving Tom or Dumbledore**

 **Good/Light Harry**

 **Others convincing Harry to give up his power**

 **Harems**

 **Multi/Threeway pairings**

 **Sirius, Luna and/or the Twins against Harry**

 **Dedication: This is dedicated to DZ2 for creating the lovely challenge in the first place. I'm going to do my damndest to fulfill it my friend.**

 **Summary: "There is only one absolute, everything freezes." This was said by a certain DC Comics villain. If only people had paid attention. If only they hadn't betrayed him. If only they hadn't signed themselves over for death. Maybe then they would have been spared, because now a certain raven haired teen with eerie emerald eyes is about to prove truer words were never spoken. Everything freezes even Harry Potter's heart. AU SNAPPED HARRY!**

 **Warnings: Intense description of violence and death, OOC characters, language, gore, and Harry playing with blood.**

 **Stone Cold Heart**

 **In The Evening**

The ice crept up the walls and across the floors of Number Four Privet Drive. Neighbors went to bed as per usual in the quiet working class neighborhood and no one noticed a thing. On the outside nothing seemed a miss. The house was quiet and it hadn't made a peep all day long. No noise what so ever and if this confused anyone they certainly didn't express those thoughts aloud, keeping them inside their own heads instead. However to someone that might know the family that lived within the houses walls this might have been odd.

There was no Vernon Dursley returning home to his loving wife and son in the evening, nor had said man left for work. His station wagon staying in the drive all day. No one had tended the yard. No sents of food or desserts infiltrated the outdoor air. Petunia Dursley hadn't left to do her daily errands in town. She hadn't attended her afternoon tea with the Masons either. Nor had she even bothered to call and cancel much to their charging. Dudley had left for school and come home but not been seen since. It was as if they had disappeared or taken an emergency vacation.

Unfortunately for the Dursley family, the first of the options wasn't too far off. For they would never be seen moving around again but they had far from disappeared. For if anyone were to bother in the midst of their own lives to look in the windows they would faint from horror and shock. They simply wouldn't believe what their eyes saw.

Inside the home Ice completely covered the walls and floors and the thermostat was frozen over, busted. In the living room one would discover the frozen, solid form of Petunia Dursley. Eyes frozen open in terror and mouth open in a silent scream. A frozen red substance seemed to have been oozing from a giant wound in her left hand. The same red substance coating the majority of the floor around her below the layer of ice. In the entry way lay Dudley Dursley's massive form also buried beneath ice. His however had received far more extreme damage than that of his mother. Someone had taken what looked like an Axe if the wound was to go by to the boy's massive stomach.

His intestines and guts memorialized in the ice for as long as it took to thaw. In this room the red substance was far more pronounced and covered a majority of visible space. The most disturbing image however would only haunt those whom dare travel to the kitchen. For inside this room it was obvious that whatever horrors occurred in the small home began there. Vernon Dursley was in this room. His body or what was left of it seemed to have icicles growing out of it. His frozen head had been severed just under one of his many chins and was placed in the center of the table like the worlds most gruesome centerpiece.

The worst part was that beneath the frost and Ice and Frost the room was covered in, the poor souls whom stumbled across said scene would find something far more twisted. Someone had covered the room in blood spatter and bloody hand prints. Whatever demented person did this had _played_ in the blood of their victims. Drawn with it on the walls, spattered it on the walls like an artist with a blank canvas.

Dudley had more than likely been attempting to flee the house when he was cut down, most likely after finding one or both of his parents. Petunia had undoubtedly tried to reason with the _freak_ to save the skin of herself and her spawn after interrupting the 'play time' with her husbands blood. Vernon however probably had never had a chance. He had most likely been the only intended victim. The others simply being killed out of convenience and the sake of keeping things clean. The ice on the walls and the floors most likely an accident, for if someone looked closely they'd notice that the ice first appeared during the murder of the female Dursley.

The Ice sticking through Vernon's fallen form obviously growing there after his death. It could even be assumed that the Ice was accidental at first. Perhaps the person responsible had then played with their new found ability using Petunia as a guinea pig?

The Police whom arrived on the scene days later weren't sure what happened. All they knew was they found who was responsible.

Sitting in the kitchen calmly eating dinner near Vernon's discarded head was the final member of the household. A teen with raven black hair and glowing emerald eyes that had maniacal glint to them. When the teen noticed them he smiled widely tilting his head to the side.

"I do hope your not hear to speak to my relatives, they don't seem to speak much anymore." He said before bursting out into hysterical cackles. His face transforming into a look that only someone truly disturbed would have.

Yes. What happened in this house would always be a mystery to them. All they knew was that the person responsible was beyond crazy.

 **In The Morning**

When he woke up that fateful morning it was normal. The pounding of Vernon's beefy hands slamming against the wood of the door. He seemed extra irritated today for a reason Harry himself hoped he never had to know.

"Boy! Up now! We demand that the breakfast be served post haste." His uncle bellowed from the hall.

Harry grimaced as he stood and quickly dressed to meet the day and his 'loving' relatives. He had his schedule down pat by now. He made breakfast quick and easy for a mere boy of ten. Showing skill in cooking most teenagers didn't even have. But young Harry had been cooking for his relatives since he could reach the nobs to do so. This morning he prepared waffles, eggs, and toast. His fatter relatives salivating over the syrup covered slices of heaven.

He made it through breakfast alright before Dudley departed for school first as he always did. It was then he realized that he hadn't seen his pet when he woke up. His snake had been in hs room the night before but Harry hadn't seen him today. He resolved to take a quick look before school after he cleaned up the kitchen. However when he went to dump the waste he froze. A long green scaled tail was sticking out from the container of trash. He dropped the dishes to the floor causing them to shatter gaining the attention of Petunia. His Aunt.

"What in the name of-" She began as she entered the room.

"Oh so you saw that did you freak? I thought we mad e it clear that there wouldn't be any animals of any sort brought in?" She asked mockingly.

Grabbing the butcher knife off the counter he turned to his Aunt.

"So on top of starving, beating, and torturing me Aunt Petunia. You saw fit to kill my pet? My only friend?" He asked advancing on her as they moved into the living room.

"Now...Freak...Harry let's not do anything too rash. We can work something out, maybe treat you right like family? Maybe start over?" She began putting her hands up in front of her face.

Ice cold settled over the room after that. The Horcrux deep in his mind shattering as a result of such power. Ice Climbed up the walls. Covered and shattered the thermostat.

"I don't think so Aunty. I think I want to see you hurt you horse faced bitch. Perhaps use your corpse as my own personal Ice sculpture?" He said lashing out with the strange power he felt freezing her to her spot.

He stabbed at her with the knife putting it clear through her hand before the blood pulled on the floor and the rest of his Aunt's form froze solid.

'This is pretty fucking cool.' He thought to himself as the noises alerted Vernon into coming downstairs to investigate.

"What have you done...Freak...Harry what have you done Harry?" The man asked back away towards the Kitchen and it's back door.

"I've done what needed to be done Vernon. Your bitch of a wife has finally shut the fuck up, isn't it wonderful?" He asked.

Quicker than a flash he was after his Uncle who barely made the kitchen before the Ice stopped him. He was frozen to the floor. Harry lashed out causing blood, skin and muscle to fly. Finally as a finishing touch he place the fat man's head in the center of the table.

"The perfect center piece...now what to do with these walls."

 **In The Afternoon**

Harry went about his business washing the blood from his skin and hair. So much blood there was. It peeled from his skin before raining down o the nice clean white shower. Well at least it had been nice and clean before hand. He was alerted to the arrival of Dudley by the screams of horror. He was so thankful for the silencing charms he'd put up. He rushed down the stairs grabbing the axe from by the mantle that Vernon had used for chopping fire wood and went at the pig boy. The boy tried to run, he qreally did but it was no use. Harry struck him in the back sending him to the floor.

He hit him again and again and again before turning him over and slicing open his gullet. His intestines spilling out before he once more began raining blow after blow down on his now dead cousin. The ice completing it's covering of the house there in the entry way.

"Damn...back to the shower then."

 **In The Night**

Sitting in his padded cell in the nicest Asylum he'd ever seen, or the only one he'd ever seen he was playing solitare on his bed when he heard it. Booms. Soft at first yet close. Until little by little the noise got louder and louder until the wall opposite from him broke away completely. Outside the broken and shattered while was a flying car. He knew it wasn't the one from second year but inside of it was Fred, George, Luna and Sirius.

"Well kiddo are you coming or are you just going to sit there?" Sirius asked.

Oh yes. He was gone to show this world what a Dark Lord really looked like, after he killed Tom.

"Coming."

Author's note 2: I tried to fill the challenge, I think I did? Probably. It was probably meant to be filled as a full story but nah I'm good here.


End file.
